Mad World
by RavenclawGlader
Summary: Stevie had a normal life. A loving mother, a best friend and a decent home. Who would of thought that seeing three people at Starbucks could change her life forever. And what does her father have to do with this? Jace/OC Set before city of bones and will possibly go through the other books.


**A/N: Set a couple of years before City of Bones. City of Bones won't happen, nor will the rest of the series. I own nothing. Jace is 15, Izzy is 14 and Alec is 16**

Ratings

Stevie Michaels was an average 14 year old. Nothing odd about her. She had dark brown hair cut just above her shoulders in a choppy style. Her blue eyes were plain with nothing that exciting about them. She was a little too skinny and her skin was paler than it should be but they were the only odd things in her appearance.

Stevie was currently sitting outside Starbucks in Brooklyn with her best friend, Jason Williams. They were both drinking hot chocolate and rating boys who went past on their looks. Jason was openly gay so had no problem ogling at the lads that went by. Jason was 17 and very good looking. He had messy black hair with a fringe that flopped over his eyes. His eyes were the colour of hazelnuts. His skin was slightly tan and he was at a good weight. Jason was also very tall, towering over Stevie easily.

Three people walked into the shop. Two boys and a girl. One of the boys had black hair while the other was blonde. The girl also had black hair, just like the first boy. Stevie was sure they were related.

Stevie took a sip from her hot chocolate. " I give the black haired lad a 10 and the blonde an 8."

" I'd give them both an 8. Why'd you give him a 10? " Jason asked.

" Because, Jasey-boy, he has a very nice bum" He just shook his head and smiled at his friend.

" You never cease to amaze me. Stephanie Michaels"

The girl pouted " Don't call me Stephanie! It's Stevie"

" We'll technically your full name IS Steph-" Jason was cut off by a whack to the back of his head from Stevie. " Ow! What was that for?"

" You were being a smart arse" she replied matter-of-factly.

" Whatever"

" Don't you whatever me, Mr. Williams"

" I'll do whatever I like, Miss Michaels." The two looked at each other before bursting out laughing.

The two stayed at Starbucks for a few more hours. No matter how many guys she rated, Stevie couldn't get those three people off of her mind. They seemed important somehow but she couldn't quite put her fingers on why.

TMI-TMI-TMI-TMI-TMI-TMI-TMI-TMI-TMI-TMI-TMI-TMI-TM I-TMI-TMI-TMI-TMI

Later on, at around 6PM, Jason and Stevie were walking home. As they went past Jason's house, loud shouts could be heard from his parents who were undergoing their divorce.

" It's your fault that he's gay! If you hadn't told him that it's alright to like boys, he could be happy with a girlfriend right now! But nooo, He's staring at some boy who's never going to notice him. Now we'll never have grandchildren! You're so selfish!" The words from his Mother were like a blow to the chest for Jason. He'd never known she'd felt that way. Stevie gave him a comforting hug.

" It doesn't look like they're going to stop arguing anytime soon and what your Mother said was cruel. Why don't you stay at mine for the night. Mum won't mind, you're like a son to her. And it's not like we're going to get up to anything, is it?" Stevie said, a small smirk plastered her face once she'd finished.

" It's fine, really. "

" No, I insist. You always have a spare change of clothes at my house anyway just in case so it isn't like you don't have anything to change into"

" Alright, fine! But I just ned to grab something first" With that, he ran into the house and five minutes later he came back out holding something in his hands.

Stevie saw what it was and gasped. "You still kept it? After all these years?" Jason was holding a tiny teddy bear that Stevie had got him when he turned Seven

" Of course! You once told me that teddy bears keep away nightmares and I haven't had a nightmare since you gave me it." She beamed like a Cheshire Cat at the thought of him keeping it all these years.

" Well,it'll be getting dark soon so we best get going. Come along, pond" Stevie linked arms with her raven haired friend.

Neither of them payed much attention to the people around them. That is, until Stevie knocked a man over making him drop all the books he was carrying. She bent down to help him pick them up. " I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going."

" That's quite alright, my dear" He smiled at her. It was then she noticed that he had odd greeny yellow cat-like eyes. He leaned in and whispered in her ear. " You're friend is quite attractive. I don't suppose he's available, is he?"

The brunette girl looked at Jason and smirked slightly before whispering back. " Yeah. He's 100% single.

" And is he-"

" Yup"

"Excellent" The man stood up, now once again holding all his books. He said "Thank you for your help" Then promptly walked off, but not before slipping something into Jason's hand.

" What'd he put into your hand?"

" His number" The boy was blushing slightly.

" Looks like some has an admirer" Stevie teased.

" He was quite good looking"

TMI-TMI-TMI-TMI-TMI-TMI-TMI-TMI-TMI-TMI-TMI-TMI-TM I-TMI-TMI-TMI-TMI

They arrived at Stevie's apartment just as the clock pointed to 8:30pm. " Mum, I'm home!"

Louise Michaels walked out of the kitchen, not surprised to see Jason, he was here often enough. " Hey Stevie, Jason. I guess I should get out the blow up bed?" Both teens nodded. Louise was a tall woman with an hour glass figure, she was the type of woman you'd expect to be a supermodel. Her chocolate coloured hair fell down her back in curls and her eyes was a glistening green. Stevie always felt plain when compared to her.

The two friends walked into Stevie's room while Louise went to find the blow up bed. It was safe to say that Stevie loved her room. The walls were a turquoise colour and covered in a few pictures that She had drawn as well as pictures of her, her Mum and Jason. Her bed was queen sized with covers that had a beautiful rosé design on them. On top of her bed were four cuddly toys. A battered old teddy bear that she'd had since she was born, a pink unicorn that Jason had won her out of a grabber, an Eeyore toy that her Mum got her when she broke her arm and a little baby deer that she'd seen in Clinton Cards and just had to buy. She had a large book case that covered a whole wall and was full to the brim with books. Above her bed, there was a purple dream catcher. She had a small wooden wardrobe tucked away in the corner of her room. The inside of the doors were covered with stickers from numerous things. There was also a desk. On top of the desk was a stereo, a jewellery box that her grandmother had given her, a notebook and a trinket box where she kept odd little bits and bobs. Above her desk was a notice board covered in Inge ranging from postcards to school reports.

Stevie flicked a switch and light filled the room. She didn't have a main light in her room as it had stopped working months ago, even after they changed the bulb. Instead, the walls and ceiling were covered in fairy littles at gave it a sort of eerie glow.

She tossed Jason a bag that was by the foot of her bed. It contained his clothes and toiletries. Soon after, her Mum came in and set up the blow up bed for them. " I'm, going to order a take-away, what do you two want?"

" Can I have a burger and chips?" Stevie asked at the same time as Jason said "A doner kebab, please "

" Sure" The older woman went off to order the food.

TMI-TMI-TMI-TMI-TMI-TMI-TMI-TMI-TMI-TMI-TMI-TMI-TM I-TMI-TMI-TMI-TMI

The two friends spent the night laughing, talking about boys, dancing and just having fun.

**A/N: Sorry that it's crappy but the next chapter will hopefully be better. Please review! :)**


End file.
